


Insolitement vôtre - 16 : Animaux domestiques

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, du crack en veux-tu en voilà, mon cerveau est parti en crack total
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois de plus, ce sont les Seigneurs Sith qui sont tournés en ridicule, affublés d'animaux de compagnie. /Marathon Faradien - Day 19/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 16 : Animaux domestiques

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pu constater que Bubulle (le poisson rouge de Vader) a eu du succès dans les reviews sur FFnet, du coup je viens vous proposer un supplément à ce texte absolument ridicule.

Il fut un temps où Darth Vader avait un chien. Un grand chien blanc, du type husky. Très jovial, tout le temps en train de courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'Executor. Malheureusement, un chien _blanc_ faisant des câlins à un homme habillé d'une armure _noire_... eh bien... Notre cher Seigneur Sith, qui travaillait en permanence pour se donner une allure d'autorité, était recouvert de poils blancs biiiieeeen voyants sur son armure... ce qui le décrédibilisait totalement.

 

Il fut un temps où Darth Vader, lassé des poils blancs, adopta plutôt un poisson rouge, affectueusement nommé Bubulle. Il n'était certes pas aussi intéressant qu'un chien, mais avait au moins le mérite de ne pas perdre ses poils partout, lui.

C'était une présence calme, tranquille, au milieu des appartements du Sith sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Je vais vous conter quelques jours des Aventures de Bubulle l'Apprenti Sith.

Jour 1 – Bubulle a fait dix fois le tour de son bocal.

Jour 2 – Bubulle a fixé Tarkin durant tout son entretien avec le Seigneur Vader.

Jour 3 – Bubulle était affamé et a englouti toute la nourriture que le Seigneur Vader venait de lui donner, le tout en un temps record de deux minutes pendant lesquelles son maître l'a fixé avec amour. Darth Vader était très content de son poisson rouge.

Jour 4 – Darth Vader a parlé de ses problèmes à Bubulle : le décès de sa femme, de son enfant, Tarkin qui voulait absolument repeindre l'Étoile de la Mort en rose... Bubulle s'est contenté de le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

 

 

Puis il y eut la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort, et Vader pleura la disparition tragique de son poisson rouge, son cher Bubulle qu'il aimait tant.

Lorsque Vader se retrouva face à Luke Skywalker, son fils mais aussi le meurtrier de Bubulle, il mit ce morveux face à face avec ses responsabilités.

\- Papa, avait donc dit Luke, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir provoqué la mort de Bubulle...

\- Excuse-toi autant que tu veux, Luke, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te déshériter quand même !

 

 

Il fut un temps où Darth Sidious avait un chat. Un beau chat noir nommé Bane, et... qui haïssait profondément Darth Plagueis. Le tout sans aucune raison apparente... ou bien alors se souvenait-il du jour où le Muun lui avait accidentellement marché sur la queue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Plagueis non plus n'aimait pas beaucoup Bane – enfin, pas Darth Bane, mais Bane le chat de Sidious... cette histoire devient trop complexe.

Le soir, lorsque le Sith rentrait exténué de sa journée au Sénat, il était heureux de retrouver Bane. Le chat s'allongeait alors sur ses jambes, et Sidious aimait caresser son doux pelage en regardant un coucher de soleil coruscanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Le cerveau de l'auteure s'est officiellement fait la malle, alors si vous le retrouvez, prière de le ramener à sa propriétaire.
> 
> Bref... Le Pouvoir du Crack est sans limite. Et puis j'aime bien ridiculiser les Sith... comment ça je l'avais déjà dit ? :3
> 
> Sauvez un auteur. Laissez une review. (Je sonne très autoritaire cette semaine... peut-être pour tenter de faire oublier le texte honteux que je viens juste de publier ?)


End file.
